MoselleGreen
Also known as Kadorienne, MoselleGreen is a Loki stan/apologist best known to FFA for writing the fic that spawned the "Except for Loki" meme. A well-known member of the "Loki's Resistance" crowd on Tumblr, she inhabits a parallel universe in which Thor is an evil tyrant and Loki the misunderstood hero who sacrifices himself for the greater good. MG earnestly believes that people who come out of the Thor and Avengers movies with the impression that Thor is the hero and Loki the villain are themselves suffering from abusive relationships that cloud their judgment: : I predict that in future years there will be a lot of posts on tumblr or whatever sites fandom migrates to that go, “When I first saw TDW I thought Thor was so heroic and Odin was so wise and Loki was so evil, but since then I’ve been through therapy and left my abusive S.O./stopped letting my parents mess with my head/etc. and I watched it again for the first time in years and I realized, Thor and Odin are monsters. And despite all the bad shit Loki did he actually was a better person than they were, and definitely didn’t deserve how they treated him. Now I know what all those fangirls I thought were so crazy were talking about. That post of hers was discussed on FFA on Feb. 27, 2014. She has also written AO3 meta titled, "How Thor 2 Could Be A Good Movie." More meme discussions: *Feb. 10, 2013: In a thread titled "Dear BNF," a nonny writes, "...I'm really glad that you're enjoying megafandom B and all the kudos you get. However! Before you fell in love with a villain, I never noticed just how bonkers and 'My vision of this character is the only truth of this character' you could be, since your last favorite was the hero and less controversial. While I see where you're getting this, no, people who read the villain as the villain and don't think he's a misunderstood woobie who did nothing wrong ever except go temporarily insane are not being mean to your character, cherry-picking canon, or being delusional." MG is not named in this thread, but it is obvious that she is the BNF so addressed. *Oct. 15, 2013: After seeing the Thor 2 trailer, MG abandons a fic series she was working on and, in the author's notes, announces not only that she will never finish it but that she's flouncing from the fandom. *Oct. 19, 2013: A "friend" of MG's drops by. "Nonnies, my fannish BFF has just been bitterly disappointed by Thor, her major fandom. Mainly, because she used to love the character of movieverse Thor, but now she feels his scenes in the trailers make him seem like a nastier and less good and likeable person. She is trying to detach with love and stop snarling at people for being Wrong On The Internet About Thor and move on with her life. Do you have any suggestions? What do you do to ease the pain when you leave a fandom with extreme prejudice? She's selling all of her Thor-related dvds and books even as we speak on Ebay." *Nov. 11, 2013: Quoth MG: "We all realize that Thor and his warrior band probably committed rape after a battle." Quoth nonny: "w o w You wanted to flounce. You were so close to flouncing. Why can't you get out of my fandom?" *Nov. 12, 2013: One month later, she's baa-aaack!! Summary for her latest fic: "After the defeat of the Dark Elves, Asgard resumes enforcing its ancient hegemony over the other realms - including Midgard. To defend itself from Asgardian tyranny, Earth must seek alliance with its former enemy: Loki." The FFA thread quotes a multitude of gems from that fic, including the source of the "Except for Loki" meme and a reference to "the prodigal son" (Loki) being "paraded about in chains, leash and collar like something out of The Story of O." *Nov. 16, 2013: The same anon continues the discussion of MG's fic. Highlight: Odin and Frigga abused Loki by always dressing him in green. Also, a Tony Stark pickup line: “I like my chocolate like I like my Norse gods. Dark and bittersweet.” *Dec. 7, 2014: "Except Loki: The Life and Times of Mosellegreen." A thread devoted to MG's massive hateboner for Thor. *Feb. 16, 2015: In a thread titled "Guess the Wanker," a nonny provides this quote: :: The tragic bee hybrid acts exactly the way tragic bee hybrids would if tragic bee hybrids were a thing. The Cinderella space princess acts the way any frustrated young woman of solid ethics would act upon finding out she’s bee-controlling space royalty. And so on. :: Of course, as I’ve indicated before, a year and a half ago my standards for movies were forcibly lowered. Now any movie that 1) refrains from advocating fascism, genocide, domestic abuse, and various other bad things I’m trying not to list all of or we’ll be here all night and 2) has me saying, “…Why the fuck did they do that?” less than 10 times gets my seal of approval. *Some nonnies were surprised to find out this was Mosellegreen talking about Jupiter Ascending. "That's totally mosellegreen's style though. She initially sounds reasonable. And then you keep reading and realize there's a not-so-hidden pile of crazy wankery right underneath." *Apr. 29, 2015: A nonny questions whether Mosellegreen is still in Thor fandom. "Well, four days ago she had a post about how the Thor movies are ACTUALLY all about Loki, to the point where she calls them "Loki's movies" and says they would work just fine without Thor and that, in fact, there is no reason for Thor to be in them at all." Meanwhile, a Jupiter Ascending fan is distressed to discover they have a fandom in common. *Oct. 14, 2015: Mosellegreen obtained access to this wiki under the handle "Heyerdahl" and edited this page to say, Mosellegreen has now added a page to her tumblr titled "Is it true what they say about you on fail_fandomanon?" Short answer: No." She was immediately banned and the page reverted after another nonny recognized her email address from the title of her now-defunct blog Monarchist American. In the blog description, she expresses her belief that the U.S. should become a monarchy. One of her last posts there links approvingly to the right-wing writer Florence King. This post received several comments from Britons who lamented how the British "Progressive experiment" was eroding British "cultural identity" (i.e., they were making racist dogwhistles); Mosellegreen did not argue with any of them. Then again, she was a long-time member of the LJ/DW community The Right Fangirl. A nonny throws in: :: That's nothing; I have an essay somewhere that she wrote about why she was a Log Cabin Republican. I can't share it here because it has her real name on it, but in summary, it postulated a dystopian future in which Democrats were completely in control of US politics at the federal level. ... *Another nonny provided a more thorough summary of the essay: :: The post is a "what if" essay based on the idea that the Republican party basically disappears some time before the 2004 election and the Democrats have a free reign to do what they like. I'm guessing it must have been written before the second Iraq war, given some of the scenario. And the point, apparently, is that you should oppose the Democrats because this is what they really want to do. And it's only the existence of the Republican Pary that is stopping this nightmare from becoming reality. Anyway, the year is 2020 and after 16 years of Democrat hegemony, we're shown the terrible effects on one lesbian. It's the 4th of July (but no celebration since the founding fathers were irredeemably *ist) and our heroine is having to stand up on a crowded bus. Taxes on petrol mean that most people can no longer afford cars but, shock horror, environmental degradation is only getting worse (one can only assume that unfettered socialism is the only real threat to the environment, but our author doesn't specify a cause). So our heroine stops off at a shop, some distance from her home. There is hardly anything for sale, because Democrats hate corporations and their plentiful supply of goods. And anyway with income tax running at seventy percent there's not much she can buy (the author describes this as enforced personal fiscal conservatism, which doesn't even begin to make sense). As if that's not bad enough, on her way home she's dragged into an alley by two men and raped and beaten. If only she was allowed to arm herself (the Dems banned guns, naturally) there's no way that would have happened. Instead of calling an ambulance, she gets a bus to the hospital (can't afford a cab, like a victim of crime under capitalism surely would be able to). It takes ages and when she is finally seen by the agents of terrible socialised medicine, all they can do is put her on a waiting list since she's used up her allocation of healthcare, and everyone gets the same (as a user of the NHS I can confirm that this is exactly how it works). Also there's a shortage of staff, since the pay is lousy, and no money for drugs (how like the Dems to fritter away their seventy per cent income tax this way!). The cops are not much help either. Since they are apparently in charge of sentencing now, they inform our heroine that should the perps be caught (and they don't seem certain they will be, unlike in today's 100% clearance rate society) they'll get 6 months therapy; and they express sympathy because of the undoubted difficulties of the criminals' backgrounds. When our heroine timorously suggests prison time, our Judge Dreddocrats assume her attackers must be PoCs and she only wants them incarcerated because she's racist. Oh, and there's no room in the penitentiaries, anyway, what with all the tobacco company executives they've locked up. So our heroine trudges home to find her "life partner" leaving to get married to a man who will protect her, for at least as long as he finds her attractive. Unable to argue against this, our heroine reads the one conservative newspaper (slipping up on the job there Demogoebbels, allowing one to slip through). It's the only news source reporting the continuing depredations of Saddam Hussein who, in the face of no opposition from the DemoUS and those wishy-washy Europeans has taken over the whole of the Middle East and a chunk of North Africa. That includes Israel - now undergoing the second Holocaust, while the rest of the world just attempts diplomacy. On top of that, Cuba has nuked San Francisco and, when the President failed to get UN approval for military action (due to vetos from ex-Nazi, Nazi loving or Nazi collaborating nations), followed it up by nuking Los Angeles. Sill, diplomacy apparently means they say they won't do it again. Oh and the President talks a good game on gay rights but has failed to change a single law in a positive way - hes just vetoed a repeal of DOMA and he's re-criminalising gay sex, which he'd obviously do as a Democrat since it was (duh-duh-dah!) a Republican President and Supreme Court who made it legal. So our heroine goes to work in one of the few remaining skyscrapers (the rest have been destroyed by terrorists, naturally) and has time to be glad that the President has said nice things about lesbians and gays as before the planes slam into the tower. *Dec. 31, 2015: MoselleGreen reblogs a post that reads, "And if a fan was fictionkin with one of them and told me, then… that’s my biggest author dream I thought would never come true." Category:Fandom wanks and wankers